mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
DARO Retard Capsules
The DARO Retard Capsules were weapons created by YouTube user WSAM0TV. YouTube users emergencyranger88tv, Akriloth2160, computerkid2000 (now htfkid2000), Thunderbirds76 and FegelCineplex have made videos about the Retard Capsules. After detonating using what is assumed to be a bodily presence-detection method, the text-to-speech voice says random words and phrases, with a certain amount of gibberish. They are like poke balls, but without the lever that you press and the words "DARO" on WSAM0TV's concept of them. History The Retard Capsules were discovered by Microsoft Sam while reading Engrish on June 29, 2009, where the capsules detonated, resulting in Sam saying random words. It next hit Sandra0Argentium while on vacation in California. As a result of this spreading, Akriloth Tower and Thunderbirds101 has been affected by the capsules. On July 1, Microsoft Sam's Epic Smiley Robot evolved into Weegee 9000 and has been since upgraded by an unknown person up to Weegee Infinity. Devil's Hell Star was found to be the "unknown person" in which he is responsible for the Retard Capsules and the Weegee Robots. The DARO Retard Capsules, as well as the Weegee Robots, did not appear in Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors Season 4 Finale. In the S4 Epilogue, Devil's Hell Star and his assistant robot were destroyed by the capsules. On December 19th the capsules arrived at the Thunderbirds76 TV HQ infecting Radar Overseer Gordon. People Hit *Sandra Argentium *Radar Overseer Scotty *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mike *Bob the stick figure who goes around YouTube *BBC 5 Live *Thunderbirds101 *Akriloth2160 *Professional Pooper in "The Adventures of Microsoft Sam", which has been halted. *Luckily not Microsoft Mary *Weegeta 10000 *Devil's Hell Star *Hell Star's Assistant Robot *Emergencyranger88 *Thunderbirds76 *Radar Overseer Gordon *Weegeeta 45,000 *Thunderbirds360TV (Matth361 at the time, didn't get caught). *Linux Doug *Almost ALL of the Mac voices *superhotrains Forms Kcir Capsule - Infects the person or TTS voice while Rick Astley and their random words get reversed. Only 3 were infected by it. It has since abandoned production for unknown reasons. Retard Bomb '- Infects people in a widespread area. Only used twice by Weegee 20000, and Weegeeta 45000. '''Really Sucky Capsule '- A new form made by emergencyranger88tv. a new form which may look like a retard capsule, but with the The Really Sucky Virus as its effect. '''The Really Sucky and Retarded Virus - '''A new form of the Retard Capsules, combined with the power of The Really Sucky Virus. '''Diarrhea and Seizure capsule - Form happens when mixed in with The Diarrhea virus. Causes explosive Diarrhea and seizures, notably saying Soi backwards. Extreme Seizure Capsule '- Form invented by Thunderbirds76, it first arrived at the Thunderbirds76 TV Headquaters and infected Radar Overseer Gordon. This form can make the victim have an extreme seizure spitting out random gibberish. '''Extreme Gibberish Capsule - '''Form Invented by EmergencyRanger88. This Form Can Cause Extreme randomness and random gibberish being said. This form will appear in microsoft sam reads funny errors seasoon 3 episode 3 etc. '''Retard Mine '- Used By Weegeeta 10,000 to kill off Weegeeta 45,000 in Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Errors Episode 5 Part 3. 'Daro Retard Cannon - '''Used by Weegeebot 200,000 to destroy Microsoft Sam in Microsoft Sam's Adventure (but Microsoft Sam survived). '''Flandre/Remilia Capsule '- Used by Flandre 10000 and Remilia 9000 for a lot of occasions, eg. when people tried to rescue Lightningmaster1997 from their prison, but failed to use to it when Tsumugi Kotobuki rescued him. '''Polar Capsule- A variant that can cause you to get the Lazy Polar Bear Virus. 'Extreme Soviet Vodka Diarrhea Seizure Really Sucky Over 9000 Capsule '- A form of Capsules developed in Crimea for use with the new versions of the The Flandre Scarlet Robots, that is basically a combination of nearly all the forms of the DARO Retarded Capsule, eg Really Sucky, Diarrhea and Seizure, Extreme Gibberish to make this extreme version. It is not known how powerful these capsules are.....as they are not yet to be utilized. See also :The Really Sucky Virus :The Weegee Robots :FAIL Seizure Category:Antagonists Category:Virus Category:Speakonia Category:Microsoft Voices Category:Weapons Category:Running Gags Category:Food Category:Ancient Jokes